Underage Stalking is Illegal, You Know
by ariathal2410
Summary: Allen didn't accept the fact that he was stalking the man at first. But, well, it was rather obvious when he thought about it... Poker Pair, NeahxCross, Modern AU
_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi (don't like, don't read), stalking (obviously), self deprecating thoughts (just a little)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything

I don't really know how I thought of this but meh! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was official: Allen was out of his god damn mind! He peeked around the corner at the man he had been... _stalking_ for over six months now. Allen hadn't accepted the fact that he was stalking the man at first, but alas, he knew where the man lived, his habits, knew the names of every single one of his family members, _their_ habits, knew where he liked to eat, drink and cheat people out of their money. And he followed him around like a creep. So yes, Allen had finally admitted that he was a stalker. It had started out innocently enough. They had met, chatted a little and then parted ways. But Allen couldn't forget about the man and that was when things started getting a little... _out of_ _hand_. The boy saw him again and had tried to talk to him a couple of times, but chickened out before he could get within 20 feet of the guy. He was going to send him a letter, but ended up burning it because he thought it was cheesy and just downright awful. And then the boy started following him around like a lost puppy, trying desperately to find the right time to talk to him. Except there _was_ no right time in Allen's mind. So he just kept following him around and ended up stalking him like some kind of creep. Great job Allen.

The boy sighed for what must be the millionth time. The man was flirting with some girl again... Probably one of the only things Allen actually disliked about the man was his flirtatious nature. And the smoking. Allen didn't particularly like the smoking either. But neither of those things mattered. Allen could tolerate both if he ever managed to talk to the man. God knows the boy had been following the guy around long enough to know that he wanted him. Allen pulled back around the corner, he didn't like watching the man flirt so he usually gave him some space when he did. After a few minutes, Allen poked his head around the corner again, only to see the man was gone. The boy sighed despondently, wondering which hotel the man would take her too. Allen turned around to leave, but bumped into someone. He stumbled back a bit, lifted his head to apologise, and froze. Tyki stared down at him, taking a quick step forward and trapping Allen against the wall with an arm on either side of the boy's head. The man gave him a predatory smirk, eyes slightly narrowed. Then he spoke, his voice a smooth, deep rumble that sent pleasant shivers down Allen's spine.

"Now... I think I've been pretty lenient with you, letting you follow me around for the last few months, I even gave you ample opportunity to do whatever it is you wanted to do... But, you've just kept following me and honestly, I'm getting a little bit annoyed. What do you want?" Allen gulped. What should he say? I'm sorry I've been stalking you, but I think I'm in love with you? It didn't exactly ring sane.

"Umm, I... uh..." He stuttered, Tyki's eyes narrowing slightly in impatience.

"Poker?" Allen finally squeaked. It was a viable answer, he supposed. Tyki was fairly notorious in the bars he frequented, and Allen played poker quite frequently too. The man frowned at him.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He asked, looking slightly suspicious. Allen shrugged helplessly, bowing his head slightly in nervousness.

"I freaked out every time I tried to talk to you..." He mumbled truthfully, glancing up through his eyelashes just in time to see Tyki smirk.

"Well, that's too bad. I always enjoy a little poker. Shall we~" The man purred, removing his hands from the wall and holding one out to Allen. The boy took it, barely controlling the blush threatening to overtake his face. Tyki led him to one of his favourite bars. Well, one of his favourite _seedy_ bars where he liked to play poker anyway. The drinks were cheap and not to the man's taste (Allen seriously needed to get his stalking under control), but there was definitely a good crowd for gambling, and that's what Tyki came for. He looked around, quickly choosing a table and asking to join the game.

"I hope you know what you're doing, boy." Tyki purred quietly, and Allen couldn't quite help the smirk that slipped onto his face as he replied.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that~" They took a seat and the game begun.

Allen had a gambling problem, he would be the first to admit that, but it didn't _really_ matter since he always, _always_ won. But Mana would still kill Cross if he ever found out. Allen smiled sweetly as he lay down his cards and the entire table groaned. They started muttering again, arguing that he _must_ be cheating. But of course they couldn't prove it, because Allen was just _that good_. They all cursed as they stripped down even more, as they had all run out of money long ago. Some had been smart enough to wear multiple layers, others had been smart enough to drop out before they lost too many. But none of those were Tyki. Allen felt a little bad that he had stripped Tyki down to his underwear, but on the other hand... he was _really_ enjoying the view. It was starting to get dark though, and Mana got a little antsy when Allen stayed out too late. So with a sigh, and a little reluctance, he excused himself from the game.

"Well, gentlemen, this has been fun but I really must be going." There was a round of protests, but Allen brushed them off as he collected his money and picked out a few items that he wanted to keep, only leaving the others with their clothes and things he didn't want. Tyki was still putting his shirt on when he chased Allen out the door. He caught up easily, Allen having slowed down because how could he resist?

"So, what's the real reason you've been following me?" Tyki asked as they walked down the street. Allen blinked up at him. The man simply smiled.

"I know you didn't _just_ want to play poker with me, boy. So why?" He questioned, eyes curious as he stared at the teen. Allen fidgeted lightly. To tell him or not to tell him? Allen stopped walking. This was the part of town where they would separate. Allen would go left and Tyki would continue straight to get home. Tyki stopped too, waiting patiently for an answer. Allen bit his lip and threw caution to the wind, quickly standing on his toes and pressing a kiss to Tyki's lips. He didn't hang around afterwards, barely registering the shocked look on the man's face before running all the way home. He didn't stop moving until he was inside with the door closed and locked safely behind him.

"Allen?" Mana called, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"I'm back." Said boy greeted, flashing his father a smile. Mana smiled back, coming out of the kitchen to give him a hug and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Welcome home, dinner's in the fridge if you want it."

"Kay!" Allen chirped, following him back into the kitchen to heat up some food. It was pretty late and he had eaten out, but Allen's stomach was a veritable black hole so he was almost always hungry. Mana chuckled lightly as he watched the boy dig in, ruffling his hair fondly as he passed.

"Don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow." Mana reminded him, pressing another kiss against his forehead and leaving the room after Allen made a noise of affirmation. He quickly finished his meal and, dutifully following his father's instructions, didn't stay up too late before going to bed. He lay down on his bed, finally allowing a blush to take over his cheeks as he thought about his kiss with Tyki. Not that it was really that much of a kiss, just a peck really, but still. It was probably the most assertive thing Allen had done since the accident that had nearly killed his father. Mana still had large scars all around his body and, no matter how much the man tried to hide it, Allen could see that he suffered from phantom pains. Allen sighed, lifting his scarred arm and staring at it sullenly. It's not like Tyki could ever love him anyway. Allen had so many problems his therapist couldn't handle him when he was younger, and now he didn't talk about them at all. Then there was his physical flaws. A large ugly scar across his face, white hair and a completely disfigured arm. No... Someone as beautiful as Tyki could never fall for someone like Allen. A tear slid down his cheek, the teen quickly scrubbing it away. He sighed, he hated feeling like this. Allen slowly allowed himself to fall into the bliss of sleep, his thoughts revolving around beautiful golden eyes and a predatory smirk.

* * *

Allen hated schol, it was tedious and it cut into the time he spent with Tyki. Not that he actually spent it _with_ Tyki... But that was beside the point! The teacher at the front of the classroom was droning on about something that Allen couldn't bring himself to find important. Why did he need to know what the square root of pie was? There was literally _nothing_ he could do with that information! His friends were mad at him too, because he didn't spend a lot of time with them anymore. He was always too busy with stalking Tyki to really hang out with them. Because that was _totally_ healthy... Allen sighed for what must have been the 50th time that day. He really needed to take a critical look at his life. Tyki was bad for him. Like, _really bad_. Allen had developed freaking _stalking_ habits because of him! Even if he thought he was totally in love with the man, chances were it wasn't even real. It could just be a silly crush that would fade with time, and was ruining both their lives because of it. Allen very nearly burst into tears at the thought, but managed to control himself when he remembered where he was.

Tyki had obviously noticed his stalking, and it was obviously bothering the man since he decided to confront Allen about it. What if Allen really was messing with the man's life? What if Tyki hated him now?! Allen buried his face in his palms in a desperate attempt to stop himself from crying. He couldn't break down, not now. Allen tried to pay attention to the rest of his classes, if only for a temporary distraction. He avoided his friends during break, although he did notice one of them sending him worried glances. The older teen always had been incredibly observant. Allen sighed heavily as he trudged home after school. He wanted nothing more than to go find Tyki, but if the man hated it as much as Allen thought he might... He didn't want to bother the man...

Mana knew something was wrong as soon as his son entered the door. He gave a barely audible greeting and he just looked so _defeated_. The man instantly set out to make his son feel better. Allen would talk to him when he was ready, he always did. Mana spent the next few hours being the ridiculously over affectionate father he was. Smothering Allen with hugs and kisses, making him snacks, playing games with him. It worked too, Allen smiled and laughed and complained, his usual energy seemingly completely restored. He was currently in the kitchen making dinner (Allen's favourite), while Allen watched from the bench. Mana was beginning to wonder whether he had imagined the whole thing when Allen spoke.

"Hey Mana... you know how I'm gay..." Allen started. Mana instantly rounded on him, sitting down at the bench and clasping his hands together.

"How old is he?" He asked immediately, a stern look on his face. Allen gaped comically, but quickly calmed down.

"He's... a _bit_ older..." Allen mumbled. Mana gave him a look.

" _How_ much older?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. Allen grimaced.

"9 years..." The boy muttered.

"Allen!" Mana shrieked, causing the boy to wince.

"It's not _that_ bad! Tons of people date older people!" Allen protested. Mana flailed a little, sputtering a bit before finally managing to speak.

"You're _seventeen_ Allen! That's underage and _highly illegal_!" He shrieked. The teen pouted.

"It's not like he likes me anyway..." Allen mumbled. Mana deflated at this, casting a worried look at his son. Mana scowled lightly at the thought of the other man. On one hand Mana wanted to protect his son and highly disproved of him dating someone that much older, but on the other... _how dare that bastard not be interested in his beautiful boy_! He sighed despondently and ruffled Allen's hair affectionately.

"So, what's he like?" The man sighed. Allen lit up at the question and started rambling on about this man that he was in love with. Mana had to say, he was fairly impressed. It seemed like he was a good man, if a bit creepy for being so close to a seventeen year old. But something didn't quite seem right...

"You two seem close, why do you think he doesn't like you?" He asked confusedly. Allen froze in response, pointedly looking away and sweating a bit. Mana narrowed his eyes slightly. That was _definitely_ not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Allen..." He said in his best I-want-answers tone. The teen deflated instantly, giving him a sheepish smile. It was the first time Mana had seen him so nervous since he was a child.

"Well... He doesn't actually know me that well... I kind of umm... Heh heh... stalk him..." Mana stared.

"Huh, guess it runs in the family..." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Allen couldn't help but blurt.

"Ah, nothing, nothing..." Mana squirmed under the teen's gaze.

" _Mana_." He pressed, a growl crawling out of his throat.

"Oh fine!" The man crumbled, he never could deny Allen anything. Like, _ever_.

"Well, you know how your uncle Neah never comes home?" He started, Allen humming in agreement. Neah came around once in a blue moon, occasionally staying for a week or two before leaving again. Allen's favourite part about his uncle was his crazy personality, his protectiveness of his family and the presents he always brought with him. What? He always brought really cool stuff!

"And you know how Cross always travels a lot..." He continued. Allen's eyebrow rose to his hairline. Now that he thought about it, Neah did always show up right after Cross...

"No way..." Allen gasped, a shit-eating grin crawling onto his face. Mana sighed, an amused smile slipping onto his face.

"They never really got along well to start with, but turns out Neah was just hiding his feelings. After awhile he started following Cross around like a lost puppy. It escalated pretty quickly after that. Cross moved, Neah followed and then it turned into a big game of hide and seek. Well, to Neah anyway... I'm not sure what Cross thinks of the whole thing..." Mana finished. Allen couldn't help but laugh. He shouldn't really, but he just found it so funny! Cross and Neah always complained about each other when they came around, and now Allen understood why! It also made him feel a bit better that Mana wasn't too mad at him about it.

"But Allen..." Mana started, gaining said boy's undivided attention.

"You need to do something about this. You either need to tell him how you feel, or at least stop stalking him. It's not good for you." He said, his rare serious side coming out. Mana's concern was evident in his tone and it made Allen incredibly guilty to know he was this worried. Allen nodded sadly.

"I know... We talked a bit the other day and I more or less confessed. If he rejects me then I'll forget about him." The teen shrugged helplessly, the sadness in his tone evident. Mana sighed heavily, pulling his son into a hug. Allen returned it immediately, letting himself melt in the warm embrace.

* * *

The next time Allen saw Tyki, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. When the teen finally went to find the man, he immediately frowned. Allen winced, wanting nothing more than to run away and hide. But that wasn't how Mana had raised him, he wasn't a coward. So he walked forward, albeit a little shakily, and stood his ground. The man sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair and staring down at him.

"How old are you?" Was his first question. Allen winced slightly.

"Seventeen..." He mumbled, unable to bring himself to look at the man. Another sigh.

"You do you realise that's illegal?"

"So is stalking." Allen pointed out, chancing a glance up with a cheeky smile on his lips. Tyki's lip curled into a smirk.

"I suppose it is..." He murmured, amusement lacing his tone. _Oh crap, I could go to jail..._ Allen realised dully. Nah, Tyki wouldn't do that. Probably...

"I can stop. If you want." Allen offered, ducking his head to hide the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Tyki sighed heavily, but Allen didn't dare look up.

"Boy... Listen to me..." Tyki sighed again, his hand coming under Allen's chin to gently lift his head. Allen looked at the man before him, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes.

"Stalking me isn't good for either us, neither is an underage relationship." Allen nodded sadly as the man spoke, his head sagging even as Tyki held it up.

"However – " Allen's head snapped up, staring at the older man hopefully.

"I am willing to give you a chance." Tyki said, smiling warmly.

"You must see something in me, to stalk me for this long. I'm practically _obliged_ to _at least_ give you a date. _But_ , there are some conditions for this to happen." Tyki said seriously, Allen nodding furiously in response. The teen couldn't believe it! His heart was beating so hard and fast, he was sure it was going to burst!

"First off, you need to stop stalking me." The man said, giving Allen a mock disapproving glare. The teen nodded, a sheepish smile adorning his lips.

"Second, you need to get your grades up. I've heard that they've been falling steadily for quite awhile."

"Wisely or Road?" Allen questioned cheekily, eyeing the man for a reaction. The way he worked his jaw and the twinkle in his eyes, Allen guessed the man was suppressing an amused smirk. The teen nodded to the second condition as well, knowing that he needed to get his grades up too.

"Third, spend more time with your friends. I'm not having you give up your entire life just so you can be with me." He continued, Allen blushing lightly and nodding again.

"And lastly, you need to wait." Allen blinked, giving the man a confused look. Tyki smiled indulgently, gently rubbing his thumb along Allen's jaw.

"You're _seventeen_ Allen. If you want a date with me you have to wait until after your birthday, when you're actually _legal_." The man said pointedly, earning himself another sheepish grin.

"If you're willing to do all that, then we can wait and see what happens." He said gently but firmly. Allen smiled brilliantly muttering a breathless "Kay.". When he got home, he practically jumped on Mana, gushing about what had happened and babbling about everything he needed to do. Mana just laughed and hugged his son, glad that the teen was finally happy again.

* * *

Allen ran through the streets as fast as he could, his delight written all over his face. He had been practically bouncing with glee the last few days, unable to control his excitement. He had passed his exams with flying colours, his friends weren't mad at him anymore (they actually got a good laugh when he finally confessed his habit), _and_ he turned eighteen just two days before and had been eagerly waiting for the time where he could go see Tyki and go on the promised date. He just hoped Tyki hadn't forgotten... Back at his house, Cross and Neah were making out on the couch (Neah had gotten there before him and ambushed the man) and Mana was happily ignoring them while he sorted all the presents and cleaned up.

When Tyki's house (*cough*mansion*cough*) came into view, Allen almost squealed in glee. He bounded up the driveway to see Tyki just exiting the door. He sped up, not able to help himself as he slammed into the man, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tyki chuckled from above him as Allen took a moment to stabilise them both, his face buried in the man's chest, before finally pulling back a bit so he could see him (but still holding on tight).

"Hi!" He greeted breathlessly, his stomach turning to mush as he saw the beautiful smile on the man's face. It was a warm mixture of amusement and fondness and it made Allen's heart flutter.

"Hi." Tyki replied. His voice smooth and deep, and it was enough to make Allen's knees weak. The man wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and gently squeezed, adoring the way Allen practically melted in his arms.

"I've heard you did well on your exams, and that you've been doing well with your friends. And made a few more..." Tyki teased, Allen giggling slightly. Road had quickly figured out that they went to the same school, and was absolutely determined to befriend the teen. She had then started telling Tyki all about him, even taking videos of white-haired boy and showing them to him. And Tyki had to admit that he liked what he heard and saw.

"I do believe I owe you a date..." Tyki murmured softly, leaning down a little. Allen blushed at the closeness, the colour darkening when Tyki leaned down further, his lips brushing against the Allen's ear.

"Lunch and a movie?" He whispered lightly, enjoying the shiver it sent down the other's spine. Allen could only nod dumbly, his heart in his throat as he clung to the man in front of him. He could vaguely hear Road giggling madly inside, but that didn't bother him so much as the warm breath on his neck making his knees feel like jelly.

"Shall we?" Tyki purred, unwrapping his arms from the teen's waist so they could walk. Allen nodded again, taking a wobbly step back with a smitten look on his face. Allen brushed his hand against Tyki's in silent question, the man smiling down at him and entwining their fingers. Allen grinned happily, his heart beating a mile a minute as they started walking, thinking about how the day couldn't possibly get any better.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **AN:** I need more Poker Pair~ Also, not much of a NeahxCross fan, but I thought of the idea and it was too funny not to put in. Thoughts? Oh, and here's a little omake I thought up. Hope you enjoy!

 **Omake:** Overprotective Neah is easily distracted, Mana... not so much...

"Get the hell away from my nephew you perverted creep!" Neah screeched as he slammed the door open. Allen spluttered as the man wrenched him away from his boyfriend, glaring harshly at Tyki while he was at it. Neah was fuming as Mana came out of the house behind him, a worried look on his face.

"Come on now Neah, Allen's eighteen he's allowed to date anyone he wants." He murmured soothingly. This however, was apparently the wrong thing to say. Neah lunged at Tyki and Allen and Mana both had to restrain him. Allen pushed him back while Mana pulled, both trying to get the man back inside the house. That was when the white-haired teen noticed _him_. The man glared at him warningly, but this was Allen's only chance. He pointed at the man and gasped.

"Neah, Cross is over there! He's about to run away!" Cross scowled at him, but didn't stick around long enough to get out much more than an angry huff of "Brat!" before he was running. Neah blanched, looking back and forth between Cross and Tyki. He let out a sound somewhat akin to that of a dying animal and growled at Tyki.

"Stay the hell away from him, you hear me?! This won't be the last time you see me!" He threatened as he steadily retreated, before running in Cross' direction.

"Get back here!" He hollered after Cross. Allen couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped his lips as he watched the retreating figures of his godfather and uncle. Mana sighed exasperatedly at all three of them, a fond smile spread across his lips. But the smile turned somewhat icy when Tyki wrapped an arm around Allen's waist and the boy leaned into him.

"So! Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked, his voice like honey. Allen froze, knowing the tone well. He laughed nervously, unwinding Tyki's arm.

"Actually, Tyki has plans with Road so he can't." He said nervously, Tyki giving him a funny look.

"Eh~ but he can see Road whenever he wants, and this is our first meeting!" Mana persuaded, his voice still sugary sweet. Allen sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win now that his father had made up his mind.

"Fine, but don't poison his food." The teen grumbled.

"Kay!" Mana chirped.

"Eh?"


End file.
